Ligeramente Peligroso (Adaptación)
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: La llegada de Draco Malfoy, duque de Bewcastle, a la fiesta campestre por excelencia de la temporada ha revolucionado a la alta sociedad londinense. Es uno de los hombres más ricos, poderosos e influyentes del reino; también el más altivo y distante. Pero él solo parece tener ojos para la unica mujer que de ninguna manera querria llamar su atención: Hermione Weasley, inmune a él.


**Adaptacion de "Ligeramente peligroso# por Mary Balogh.**

**Capítulo 1**

—Tienes las mejillas excesivamente sonrojadas, Hermione —comentó su madre al tiempo que soltaba la costura en su regazo para echarle un vistazo más concienzudo—. Y los ojos muy brillantes. Espero que no tengas fiebre.

Hermione se echó a reír.

—Vengo de la vicaría. He estado jugando con los niños —explicó—. James quería jugar al criquet, pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que Lily no podía atrapar la pelota y de que Albus era incapaz de golpearla. Así que decidimos jugar al escondite, aunque a James le parecía un juego demasiado infantil para sus nueve años y tuve que pedirle que se pusiera en el lugar de su pobre tía con sus ¡veintinueve años! Como era de esperar, me tocó a mí buscarlos. Nos lo estábamos pasando en grande hasta que Harry asomó por la ventana de su despacho y nos ha preguntado, aunque supongo que fue una pregunta retórica, que cómo iba a terminar el sermón con todo el jaleo que estábamos haciendo. En ese momento salió Ginny con los vasos de limonada y se llevó a los niños al salón para que se entretuvieran leyendo en silencio, pobrecillos, y yo decidí volver a casa.

—Me parece que no llevabas el bonete mientras correteabas de un lado para otro con los niños —comentó su hermana mayor, Eleanor, que apartó la mirada del libro para observarla por encima de sus anteojos—. No estás sonrojada, ¡es que te ha dado demasiado el sol!

—¿Cómo quieres que meta la cabeza en los escondrijos más diminutos si el bonete dobla su tamaño? —le preguntó, echando mano de la lógica al tiempo que comenzaba a colocar en un jarrón con agua que había cogido de la cocina las flores que había cortado del jardín antes de entrar en casa.

—Que sepas que tienes el pelo hecho un desastre —añadió Eleanor.

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo —le aseguró, pasándose las manos por los cortos rizos con una carcajada—. Ya está. ¿Mejor así?

Eleanor meneó la cabeza antes de devolver la mirada al libro, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa.

Un agradable silencio reinó de nuevo en la estancia mientras las tres mujeres se concentraban en sus respectivas tareas. Sin embargo, el silencio —enmarcado por los trinos de los pájaros y el zumbido de los insectos que revoloteaban al otro lado de las ventanas abiertas— fue interrumpido al cabo de unos minutos por el sonido del carruaje que enfiló la calle en dirección a Hyacinth Cottage. Había más de un caballo y el sonido de las ruedas indicaba que era un vehículo grande. Debía de ser el carruaje de Schofield Park, la casa solariega del barón Renable emplazada a unos tres kilómetros de distancia, supuso de forma distraída.

Ninguna de las tres le prestó mucha atención a la llegada del vehículo. Lady Renable solía utilizarlo cuando iba de visita, aunque una calesa podría haberle servido para el mismo propósito, o un simple caballo... o sus dos pies. Eleanor solía describir a la dama como frívola y ostentosa, y no era una descripción desacertada. Aunque también era amiga de Hermione.

En ese momento comprendieron que los caballos estaban aminorando el paso. Las ruedas del carruaje chirriaron en protesta. Las tres alzaron la vista a la vez.

—Creo que lady Renable viene de visita —dijo Eleanor, con la vista clavada al otro lado de la ventana por encima de los anteojos—. ¿A qué se deberá el honor? ¿La estabas esperando, Hermione?

—Sabía que tenía que haberme cambiado de cofia después del almuerzo —dijo su madre—. Hermione, por favor, dile a la señora Skinner que suba corriendo a por una limpia.

—La que llevas te sienta muy bien, mamá —le aseguró mientras le daba los últimos toques al ramo, tras lo cual atravesó la estancia para darle un beso en la frente—. Además, solo es Parvati.

—Ya sé que es lady Renable. De ahí mi preocupación —replicó exasperada su madre, aunque no volvió a insistir con el tema de la cofia.

No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar el motivo de la visita de Parvati.

—Supongo que viene a preguntar por qué has rechazado la invitación —aventuró Eleanor, poniéndole voz a sus propios pensamientos—. Y supongo que no aceptará un no por respuesta ahora que ha venido en persona. Pobre Hermione. ¿Quieres correr a esconderte en tu dormitorio mientras yo le digo que has contraído un leve episodio de viruela?

Se echó a reír al escuchar el comentario de su hermana mientras su madre se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Era por todos sabido que Parvati jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta. Independientemente de lo que Hermione estuviera haciendo, y siempre estaba ocupada con algo —daba clases en la escuela del pueblo varios días a la semana; visitaba y ayudaba a los ancianos y a los enfermos, a alguna mujer que acababa de dar a luz, a algún niño enfermo o a algún amigo; y jugaba y entretenía a sus sobrinos en la vicaría, ya que en su opinión Harry y Ginny los desatendían con la excusa de que los niños no necesitaban que un adulto jugara con ellos cuando se tenían unos a otros para entretenerse—, Parvati se empeñaba en creer que debía de estar languideciendo a la espera de que apareciera alguien con alguna diversión frívola.

Claro que Parvati era su amiga y le encantaba estar con ella y con sus hijos. Pero dentro de unos límites. Estaba segura de que su visita no tenía otro fin que repetir en persona la invitación que le había llevado por escrito un criado el día anterior. Y que ella había rehusado también por escrito, con tacto pero con firmeza.

En realidad había rehusado un mes antes, la primera vez que la invitó.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la verja del jardín con tal jaleo que todos los habitantes del pueblo debieron de ser dé ser conscientes de que la baronesa se había tomado la molestia de hacerles una visita a la señora Granger y a sus hijas, residentes de Hyacinth Cottage.

Se escuchó el ruido de la portezuela al abrirse y cerrarse, justo antes de que alguien —posiblemente el cochero, puesto que era imposible que fuera Parvati— llamara a la puerta de la casa con insistencia.

Suspiró y se sentó a la mesa. Su madre soltó la costura y se enderezó la cofia. Y Eleanor regresó a su libro con una sonrisa socarrona.

Parvati, lady Renable, entró en la estancia al cabo de un instante, dejando atrás a la señora Skinner, el ama de llaves, que había abierto la puerta para anunciarla. Como era habitual, iba demasiado arreglada para la vida rural. Su atuendo era tan elegante como si fuera a dar un paseo por Hyde Park, en Londres. Su rígido sombrero estaba coronado por unas coloridas y espigadas plumas cuyo fin era el de hacerla parecer más alta. Llevaba guantes y una de sus manos aferraba unos impertinentes. Su persona parecía ocupar la mitad de la estancia.

Le sonrió con jovial afecto.

—¡Vaya, aquí estás, Hermione! —exclamó Parvati con grandilocuencia después de los saludos y las cortesías de rigor con las otras dos damas.

—Aquí estoy —reiteró—. ¿Cómo estás, Parvati? Siéntate en el sillón, frente a mamá.

Sin embargo, su señoría declinó la invitación con un gesto de los impertinentes.

—No tengo tiempo —adujo—. Estoy segura de que sufriré una de mis migrañas antes de que acabe el día. Tú tienes la culpa de que esta visita sea necesaria, Hermione. La invitación debería haber bastado, que lo sepas. No entiendo por qué has tenido que enviarme esa nota rechazándola. Fred asegura que es un exceso de falsa modestia y dice que debería darte una lección y no venir en persona para hacerte recapacitar. El pobre no dice más que tonterías... Pero yo sé por qué has rechazado la invitación, y estoy aquí para decirte que tú también haces tonterías de vez en cuando. Es porque Bill y Fleur están invitados, ¿verdad? Y porque discutiste con ellos después de la muerte de Ronald. Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo, y tú tienes el mismo derecho que ellos a venir a mi casa. Al fin y al cabo, Ronald era el hermano de Bill y, aunque el pobre ya no esté con nosotros, tú eres y seguirás siendo parte de nuestra familia porque estuviste casada con él. Hermione, no seas testaruda. Ni peques de falsa modestia. ¡Recuerda que eres la viuda del hermano de un vizconde!

Era imposible que lo olvidara, aunque en ocasiones le gustaría hacerlo. Había estado casada durante siete años con Ronald Weasley, hermano de Bill, vizconde de Elrick, y primo de lady Renable. Se conocieron en Schofield Park, en la primera fiesta que organizó Parvati justo después de casarse con Fred, el barón Renable. Para ella, hija de un caballero con unos recursos tan escasos que se había visto obligado a complementar sus ingresos con el salario de maestro de pueblo, había sido un matrimonio muy ventajoso.

Y en esos momentos Parvati quería que asistiera a otra de sus fiestas.

—Es todo un detalle por tu parte que me invites —dijo Hermione—. Pero de verdad que preferiría no ir.

—¡Tonterías! —Parvati se llevó los impertinentes a los ojos e inspeccionó la estancia con ellos, un gesto afectado que les hacía mucha gracia a Eleanor y a ella; y cómo no, su hermana no tardó en esconder la cabeza detrás del libro para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que quieres venir. ¿Quién no iba a querer? Mi madre vendrá, acompañada de Padma y sir Seamus Finnigan. En realidad, la fiesta es la celebración de su compromiso, aunque ya haya sido anunciado. Incluso hemos convencido a Neville, aunque ya sabes que es imposible convencerlo de que se divierta a menos que alguien lo obligue.

—¿También vendrá Cormac? —preguntó.

Padma era la hermana pequeña de Parvati; Neville y Cormac, sus hermanos. Cormac era su amigo desde que los presentaron en aquella más que lejana primera fiesta. Prácticamente había sido su único amigo durante los últimos años de su matrimonio.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Parvati—. ¿Acaso no va donde quiere? Sobre todo a mi casa, que es donde más tiempo pasa. Siempre te has llevado muy bien con mi familia. Pero además de ellos, esperamos a un sinfín de invitados distinguidos y agradables, y hemos planeado un buen número de actividades para que todo el mundo se divierta, mañana, tarde y noche. Tienes que venir. Insisto.

—Parvati —protestó Hermione—, de verdad que...

—Deberías ir, Hermione —la interrumpió su madre—, y divertirte. Siempre estás pendiente de las necesidades de los demás.

—Ya puedes ir diciendo que sí —añadió Eleanor, que prefirió volver a mirar por encima de los anteojos en lugar de quitárselos hasta que la visita se marchara y pudiera regresar a la lectura—. Sabes muy bien que lady Renable no se irá hasta que te haya convencido.

Miró con exasperación a su hermana, que se limitó a enfrentar su mirada con expresión risueña. ¿Por qué nadie invitaba a Eleanor a ese tipo de acontecimientos? Sin embargo, conocía la respuesta. A sus treinta y cuatro años, su hermana había aceptado con placidez su papel como solterona y como apoyo de su madre, y no parecía añorar la juventud perdida. Porque ese fue el camino que eligió de forma deliberada cuando el único pretendiente que tuvo murió en combate en la Península muchos años atrás, y desde entonces ningún hombre había logrado hacerla cambiar de opinión, aunque unos cuantos lo habían intentado.

—Tiene usted mucha razón, señorita Granger —replicó Parvati, y las plumas de su sombrero se inclinaron cuando asintió con la cabeza—. Porque ha pasado algo terrible. Como siempre, Neville se ha dejado llevar por su carácter impulsivo.

Neville Longbottom, vizconde de Mowbury, era un erudito que vivía prácticamente apartado del mundo. Era imposible imaginárselo haciendo algo impulsivo…

Parvati comenzó a golpear la mesa con los dedos.

—El pobre no sabe cómo comportarse —afirmó—. Ha tenido la temeridad de invitar a un amigo a la fiesta, asegurándole que era yo quien lo invitaba. Y ha tenido la amabilidad de informarme de este cambio de planes hace apenas dos días; demasiado tarde como para encontrar a una dama que cuadre el número de invitados.

¡Ah! Por fin lo entendía. Su invitación había llegado el día anterior por la mañana, un día después de que Parvati descubriera la catástrofe que se cernía sobre su mundo.

—Tienes que venir —repitió—. Querida Hermione, no puedes negarte. Sería una desgracia impensable verme obligada a celebrar una fiesta con un número impar de invitados. Tú no lo permitirías, ¿verdad? Mucho menos cuando mi salvación está en tus manos.

—Sería muy bochornoso, la verdad —reconoció su madre—. Sobre todo cuando Hermione no tiene nada especial que hacer durante las próximas dos semanas.

—¡Mamá! —protestó.

Los ojos de Eleanor seguían mirándola con expresión risueña por encima de los anteojos.

Suspiró… con fuerza. Estaba decidida a mantenerse firme. Nueve años antes había entrado a formar parte de la alta sociedad gracias a su matrimonio. En aquella época la idea le había resultado maravillosa. Además de estar enamoradísima de Ron, la posibilidad de formar parte de los círculos sociales más exquisitos la había deslumbrado por completo. Y durante unos cuantos años todo había ido bien tanto en su matrimonio como en la alta sociedad. Después todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo. Todo. Aún se sentía aturdida y dolida cuando lo recordaba. Sobre todo el desenlace… En fin, se había asegurado de mantenerlo todo enterrado en el fondo de su mente a fin de conservar la cordura y recuperar el ánimo, y en ese momento no necesitaba ningún recordatorio del pasado. No quería ver a Bill ni a Fleur ni en pintura.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados

Cuando alguien estaba en apuros. Y Parvati parecía necesitar de verdad su ayuda, porque la fama de anfitriona meticulosa era su mayor orgullo. Además, por encima de cualquier cosa, eran amigas.

—¿Qué te parece si sigo aquí en casa pero me uno a la fiesta en alguna que otra ocasión? —sugirió con una nota esperanzada en la voz.

—Pero Fred tendría que ordenar que prepararan el carruaje todas las noches para traerte y que te recogieran por la mañana —adujo Parvati—. Sería un incordio, Hermione.

—Podría ir caminando —señaló.

—¿Y llegar con el bajo del vestido polvoriento o embarrado, las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo alborotado? —preguntó—. Para eso, mejor no vayas. Tienes que quedarte a dormir con nosotros. Y no hay más que hablar. Los invitados llegarán pasado mañana. Te enviaré el carruaje temprano para que puedas instalarte cómodamente.

Comprendió que el momento para negarse en redondo ya había pasado. Al parecer, estaba condenada a asistir a una de las fiestas campestres de Parvati. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Si no tenía nada que ponerse ni dinero para comprarse un guardarropa nuevo! Claro que, de todas formas, tampoco había ningún lugar donde comprar un guardarropa nuevo en ochenta kilómetros a la redonda. Parvati acababa de regresar de Londres, donde había pasado la temporada social actuando como madrina del debut de su hermana y su presentación a la reina. Todos sus invitados, ¡salvo ella!, acabarían de regresar de la capital y llevarían consigo sus mejores galas y sus exquisitos modales. Aquello era una pesadilla.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Iré.

Parvati olvidó su dignidad lo suficiente como para rebajarse a sonreír de oreja a oreja, antes de golpearle el brazo con los impertinentes.

—Sabía que lo harías —afirmó—. Aunque me habría gustado que no me hubieras hecho perder todo este tiempo para venir a convencerte. Tengo un sinfín de cosas que hacer. Me dan ganas de estrangular a Neville. De todos los caballeros a los que podría haber invitado, ha tenido que elegir al único capaz de convertir una fiesta en un sin vivir para la anfitriona. ¡Y para colmo me avisa de su llegada con un par de días de antelación!

—¿El príncipe de Gales? —aventuró Hermione, riéndose entre dientes.

—No creo que nadie desee tenerlo en su casa —contestó Parvati—, aunque supongo que sería todo un logro contar con él. Más o menos como sucede con mí invitado, que no es otro que el duque de Bewcastle.

Enarcó las cejas al escucharla. Conocía al duque de oídas, pero jamás se lo habían presentado. Era increíblemente poderoso y arrogante… y también frío como un témpano de hielo, según los rumores. Comprendía el nerviosismo de Melanie. ¿Y la había elegido a ella para cuadrar el número de invitados? La idea le resultó hilarante hasta que comprendió que la presencia del duque era una razón más para quedarse en casa. Claro que ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó su madre, que parecía muy impresionada.

—Sí —convino Parvati con los labios apretados al tiempo que sus plumas se balanceaban—. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Hermione. Hay un buen número de caballeros que te resultarán muy agradables y que estarán encantadísimos de buscar tu compañía. Siempre tienes ese efecto en los hombres, ¿sabes? A pesar de tus años. Yo misma estaría muerta de celos si no estuviera tan apegada a Fred, aunque se ponga tan insufrible cada vez que organizo una fiesta. No para de gruñir, de quejarse y de insinuar que divertirse no le interesa en lo más mínimo. De todas formas, supongo que no tendrás que cruzar ni una palabra con su excelencia si no quieres. Su arrogancia y su reserva son archiconocidas, y posiblemente ni siquiera llegue a reparar en ti.

—Te prometo que no me tropezaré con sus pies —replicó—, porque me mantendré bien lejos de él.

Los labios de Eleanor volvieron a esbozar otra sonrisa cuando la miró.

Sin embargo, pensó, el problema era que tal vez sucediera lo que tanto deseaba evitar: tropezarse con él. O más bien se tropezaría consigo misma cuando pasara frente al duque mientras llevaba en las manos una bandeja con gelatina o una jarra de limonada. Estaría mucho más contenta quedándose en casa, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Había accedido a quedarse en Schofield Park durante dos semanas.

—Ahora que el número de invitados vuelve a ser par —dijo Parvati—, intentaré perdonar a Neville. Esta será la fiesta campestre más sonada de todos los tiempos. Seguro que será el tema de conversación en todos los salones londinenses la próxima temporada. Voy a convertirme en la envidia de todas las anfitrionas inglesas y aquellos que no están invitados buscarán con ahínco una invitación el año que viene. El duque de Bewcastle nunca sale de Londres a menos que sea a una de sus propiedades. No logro entender cómo consiguió Neville convencerlo de que viniera. Tal vez le hayan llegado rumores de lo exquisitas que son mis fiestas. O tal vez…

No obstante, ella había dejado de escucharla. Las siguientes dos semanas estaban abocadas a ser cualquier cosa menos agradable. Y para colmo estaba el agravante de la presencia del duque de Bewcastle como invitado, cosa que la haría sentirse avergonzada. En vano, por supuesto, ya que tal como Parvati acababa de afirmar, era improbable que se percatara de su presencia, del mismo modo que no se percataría si pisaba una lombriz. ¡Cómo detestaba sentirse avergonzada! Nunca lo había hecho hasta unos años después de su boda, cuando se convirtió de repente en la protagonista de las habladurías de la gente sin comerlo ni beberlo. Después de enviudar se prometió que jamás volvería a ponerse en esa situación, que jamás abandonaría los límites de su reducido mundo.

Claro que los años no pasaban en balde. Estaba a punto de cumplir los treinta… ¡era un vejestorio! Nadie esperaría que se uniera a los jóvenes para retozar alegremente. Podía formar parte del grupo de adultos dignos. Podía acomodarse en su silla y observar los acontecimientos en lugar de participar en ellos. De hecho, incluso podría resultar muy entretenido.

—¿Le apetece tomar una taza de té con pastas, lady Renable? —preguntó su madre.

—No tengo tiempo, señora Granger —respondió Parvati—. Los invitados llegan pasado mañana y todavía me quedan mil y un detalles que atender. La vida de una baronesa no es tan glamorosa como parece, se lo aseguro. Tengo que marcharme.

Se despidió con un elegante gesto de la cabeza, aunque a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y un cariñoso apretón en el brazo, y salió de la estancia agitando los impertinentes entre un revuelo de plumas y faldas.

—Hermione —dijo Eleanor—, sería preferible que recordaras para futuras ocasiones que es mejor decirle que sí a su señoría la primera vez que te pida algo, ya sea por escrito o en persona.

Su madre ya estaba de pie.

—Tenemos que subir a tu dormitorio ahora mismo, Hermione —dijo—, para ver si hay que limpiar, remendar o adornar tu ropa. ¡Por el amor de Dios, el duque de Bewcastle! ¡Además del vizconde de Mowbury, de su madre y del vizconde de Elrick con su esposa! Y de lord y lady Renable, por supuesto.

Subió corriendo la escalera por delante de su madre para ver si, por algún milagro, habían aparecido de repente en su armario diez o doce vestidos elegantes y a la moda desde que se vistió esa mañana.

Draco Malfoy, duque de Bewcastle, estaba sentado tras el enorme escritorio de roble de la magnífica y bien surtida biblioteca de su residencia londinense, Malfoy Manor. Se había arreglado para la velada con mucho esmero y elegancia, aunque no había cenado con ningún invitado ni había nadie presente en esos momentos. El tapete de cuero de su escritorio estaba vacío, salvo por el papel secante, varias plumas recién afiladas y el tintero con su tapón de plata. No tenía nada que hacer, puesto que siempre se aseguraba de concluir los asuntos de negocios durante el día, y ya era de noche.

Podría haber salido; de hecho, todavía podía hacerlo. Tenía varias invitaciones entre las que elegir, aunque la temporada había concluido y la mayoría de sus pares se había marchado a Brighton o a sus respectivas propiedades en el campo para pasar el verano. Sin embargo, nunca le habían gustado las reuniones sociales a menos que su presencia fuera requerida por un motivo muy concreto.

Podría haber pasado la noche en White's. Aunque el club no estaría muy concurrido en esa época del año, era un buen lugar donde buscar compañía agradable y conversación. No obstante, había pasado demasiado tiempo en sus distintos clubes a lo largo de la última semana más o menos, desde que el Parlamento cerró sus puertas.

Ningún miembro de su familia estaba en la ciudad. Lord Aidan Malfoy, el hermano con el que menos diferencia de edad tenía y su legítimo heredero, ni siquiera había puesto un pie en Londres esa primavera. Se había quedado en Oxfordshire con su esposa, Eve, debido al nacimiento de su primogénito, que había sido una niña. Tras tres años de matrimonio había sido un acontecimiento muy celebrado y esperado. El bautizo había tenido lugar en mayo y él mismo había asistido, aunque solo se había quedado con ellos un par de días. Lord Blaise Malfoy, el tercero de los Malfoy por orden de nacimiento, estaba en Leicestershire con Judith y sus dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Desde la muerte de su abuela, momento en el que heredó la propiedad, se tomaba sus obligaciones como terrateniente con más seriedad que nunca. Freyja, una de sus hermanas, estaba en Cornualles con el marqués de Hallmere, su marido, que ese año había descuidado sus obligaciones parlamentarias y tampoco había pisado la capital. Freyja estaba embarazada de nuevo. Su primer hijo nació a principios del año anterior y al parecer los dos deseaban una niña en esa ocasión.

Lord Theodore Malfoy estaba en el campo con su esposa, Luna, y sus gemelas, que nacieron el verano anterior. Estaban muy preocupados por la salud del barón Weston, el tío de Luna, con el que vivían, y no querían dejarlo solo. El corazón volvía a darle problemas. Pansy, la benjamina de la familia, estaba en Kent.

Ella y su marido, el conde de Rosthorn, habían pasado unas semanas en la ciudad, pero el clima de Londres no le había sentado muy bien a su hijo, de modo que Pansy lo había llevado de vuelta a casa. Rosthorn había pasado la primavera viajando entre Londres y el campo hasta que el Parlamento cerró sus puertas, momento en el que se marchó sin pérdida de tiempo. No volvería a repetir la experiencia jamás, le había asegurado antes de partir. En el futuro, si su esposa y sus hijos no podían acompañarlo, se quedaría en casa, y que se fuera a hacer puñetas el Parlamento. «Sus hijos», había dicho. En plural. Lo que seguramente quería decir que Pansy también estaba embarazada.

Era muy gratificante, concluyó mientras cogía una de las plumas y la acariciaba con el índice y el pulgar, ver que sus hermanos estaban felizmente casados. Sus obligaciones en lo referente a ellos habían concluido de forma satisfactoria.

Sin embargo, Malfoy Manor estaba vacía sin ellos. Pansy ni siquiera se había alojado con él durante las semanas que había estado en la ciudad. Lo que era lógico, claro estaba.

Lindsey Hall, la casa solariega emplazada en Hampshire, iba a parecerle aún más vacía.

Tal vez fue esa conclusión la que lo había llevado a tomar una decisión impulsiva, cosa inusual en él, pocos días antes. Había aceptado una invitación verbal de parte de lady Renable —ofrecida de labios de su hermano, el vizconde de Mowbury— para asistir a la fiesta campestre que la dama celebraba en Schofield Park, en Gloucestershire. Jamás asistía a fiestas campestres. Era incapaz de imaginarse una forma más insípida de pasar dos semanas. Claro que Mowbury le había asegurado que la compañía sería excepcional y la conversación, inteligente, y que podrían pescar. De todas formas, dos semanas rodeado por las mismas personas, por muy afables que estas fueran, podrían acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera.

Se reclinó en el sillón y apoyó los codos en los reposabrazos, tras lo cual unió las manos por las puntas de los dedos y clavó la mirada al frente. Echaba de menos a Rose más de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

La que fuera su amante durante más de diez años había muerto en febrero. Un resfriado inofensivo en apariencia, aunque él insistió en llamar a su médico personal para que la atendiera. A pesar de dicha atención, acabó convirtiéndose en una inflamación de los pulmones, y lo único que el médico pudo hacer fue evitarle las molestias en la medida de lo posible. Su muerte había sido un duro golpe. Estuvo a su lado en el último momento, al igual que durante la práctica totalidad de su enfermedad.

Y se sentía exactamente igual que si hubiera enviudado.

Rose y él habían disfrutado de una relación muy agradable. Durante los meses del año en los que residía en la ciudad, se encargaba de que ella estuviera alojada con todos los lujos y comodidades, y cuando se marchaba a Lindsey Hall, ella se iba a casa de su padre, un herrero, donde su condición de amante rica de un duque le reportaba cierta fama y un considerable respeto. Siempre que estaba en Londres solía pasar las noches con ella. La suya no había sido una relación apasionada —la pasión era algo ajeno a él— y tampoco habían disfrutado de una amistad especialmente íntima, puesto que sus intereses y su educación eran muy diferentes. No obstante, sí habían tenido un agradable compañerismo. Estaba seguro de que para ella también había sido una relación satisfactoria. De no ser así, lo habría notado a lo largo de los diez años de su relación. Siempre se había alegrado de no haber tenido ningún hijo con ella. Aunque los habría mantenido si hubieran nacido, le habría resultado incómodo tener hijos bastardos.

Su muerte había dejado un enorme vacío en su vida.

La echaba de menos. Había llevado una existencia célibe desde febrero, pero no sabía cómo podía reemplazarla. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Al menos, de momento. Rose había sabido complacerlo y satisfacerlo. Y él había sabido complacerla y satisfacerla, pero ¿estaría dispuesto a amoldarse a otra persona? A los treinta y cinco años se sentía como un anciano.

En ese momento apoyó la barbilla en la punta de los dedos.

Tenía treinta y cinco años.

Había cumplido sus obligaciones como duque de Bewcastle al pie de la letra, y eso que nunca había querido el título, a pesar de haberlo heredado a los diecisiete años. Todas las obligaciones salvo la de casarse y engendrar hijos y herederos. Muchos años antes había estado a punto de cumplir también esa obligación, cuando era joven y albergaba la esperanza de que la felicidad personal y las obligaciones pudieran ir de la mano. Sin embargo, la misma noche elegida para anunciar el compromiso, su futura esposa puso en marcha un elaborado plan a fin de librarse de un matrimonio que le resultaba repugnante, ya que les tenía demasiado miedo —a él y a su propio padre— como para decir la verdad.

¿Cómo iba un duque a elegir a una mujer como su duquesa y a esperar que la unión le reportara felicidad personal? ¿Quién iba a casarse con un duque por la persona, no por el título? De una amante era fácil deshacerse. De una esposa, no.

De ahí que la pequeña rebelión que se había permitido desde aquel asunto con lady Marianne Bonner no fuera otra que la de permanecer soltero. Y satisfacer sus necesidades con Rose, a quien conoció e hizo su amante menos de dos meses después de aquella desastrosa noche.

Pero Rose estaba muerta y enterrada gracias a su generosidad en una iglesia próxima a la forja de su padre. El duque de Bewcastle había dejado al vecindario boquiabierto con su presencia en el funeral.

¿Por qué demonios había aceptado ir a Schofield Park con Mowbury? ¿Porque no quería volver solo a Lindsey Hall, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco soportaba la idea de quedarse en Londres? Una razón de poco peso, aunque Mowbury fuera muy inteligente y un gran conversador, y le hubiera asegurado que el resto de los invitados cumpliría la misma premisa. De todas formas, habría sido mejor pasar el verano inspeccionando sus diversas propiedades en Inglaterra y Gales, y tal vez quedándose unos días con cada uno de sus hermanos mientras viajaba de una a otra. No, lo último no habría sido buena idea. Todos ellos tenían vidas propias. Cónyuges e hijos. Todos eran felices. Sí, así lo creía. Eran felices de verdad. Todos ellos.

Y se alegraba muchísimo.

El duque de Bewcastle, completamente a solas con su esplendor y poder personal, y rodeado por la magnificencia de la mansión londinense que habitaba, siguió mirando al vacío mientras se golpeaba la barbilla con las puntas de los dedos.

¿Por qué Parvati como amiga de Hermione? Lo ideal hubiera sido Lavender, solo que no me la puedo imaginar cómo amiga de Hermione. Lo siento.

Ginny no será una Weasley en esta adaptación, no señor. Tampoco Fred como se habrán dado cuenta, aunque por un momento pensé cambiarlo por Percy.

Para los demás detalles, las invito a leer la autora de este libro Mary Balogh, la cual es una de mis autoras favoritas y este es mi libro predilecto, tan dramione que no me pude resistir a adaptarlo.

Por lo demás, déjenme review si les gusto.


End file.
